This invention relates to a casing structure of a communication equipment used for a wireless communication base station for e.g., the personal handy phone system (PHS). More particularly, it relates to a casing structure having a suspension structure from a messenger wire installed between communication pillars as one of the mounting sites and which is improved in workability during transport and installation.
As a prior art of this sort, the JP Utility Model Kokai JP-Utility Model Kokai-A-2-62103 proposes, a fastener device between an equipment casing and a messenger wire having a grooved hooked member having a unitary structure with the equipment casing, a U-shaped clamping member and a tightening member, such as a bolt, for thrusting the inner rim portion of a web of the clamping member against the end face of the hooked member for securing the clamping member. The clamping member has the inner peripheral side of a web of the U-shape thereof abutted against the end face of the U-shape and both arm portions of the U-shape are of a longer and a shorter size, with the messenger wire housed within the grooved portion of the hooked member being clamped by tapered portions formed on both of the arm portions of the U-shape.
Also, the JP Utility Model Kokoku JP-UM-B-1-34365 shows a mounting fixture in which an attachment 111 is secured to a main body portion of an electronic equipment A by a bolt 112 and a messenger wire 108 is clamped and suspended by a suspension piece 114 and a tightening screw rod 122.
However, according to the investigation toward the present invention, it has turned out that the above-described prior-art technique has the following drawbacks.
The first problem is that electronic components mounted on a panel in a casing suffers maloperations by the extraneous noise transmitted over the messenger wire and is destroyed in the worst case.
The reason is that the equipment casing is formed by aluminum die-casting and the securing portion to the messenger wire is also formed unitarily with the casing, thus assuring an electrically conducting state.
The second problem is that the equipment of this sort is heavy in weight and difficult to transport in the stage of production in the factory or in the mounting stage on the mounting site such that there is risk of a failure to fall down.
Thus the casing is difficult to handle for operators of week bodily force, such as the aged or females.
The reason is that the casing is formed of aluminum die-cast in many cases and is heavy in weight, while being of a slippy surface because of the box-like overall shape.
In view of the above depicted status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a casing structure for a communication equipment in which panels mounted in the inside of the communication equipment and the messenger wire in the mounted state of the casing to the messenger wire are electrically insulated from each other for prohibiting impediments otherwise caused by the extraneous noise current and in which the mounting portion is of a handle structure for facilitated transport for assuring facilitated handling and for improving operability and operating convenience.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in the entire disclosure.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a novel structure of a casing for a communication equipment.
The casing is made up of a casing portion and a cover are provided with two hinges permitting the opening/closure of the casing. A bar-shaped handle of an electrically non-conductive material is provided between the hinges.
According to the present invention, it is preferred that an insulating bar-shaped handle is provided between a pair of hinges operating as a pivot permitting opening/closure of the casing portion and the cover of the casing of the communication equipment. A recess of substantially semi-circular cross section is formed in the upper part of the handle, extending along a longitudinal direction thereof so that the messenger wire will be placed in the recess. In this state, a U-shaped plate-shaped metal fixture is placed over the handle and the resulting assembly is secured in situ with a fastening member, for example, set-screws.
The outline of the present invention will be now explained. In general, the casing of the communication equipment is comprised of a casing portion and a cover, and within the casing a panel etc., such as a printed board carrying electrical and electronic components, is screwed in position.
According to the present invention, the casing portion and the cover are provided with hinges permitting opening/closure of the casing. These hinges are molded in a unitary body with the casing portion and the cover, respectively. If formed of aluminum, the hinges are electrically connected to the inner panel mounting portion. A bar-shaped handle of an electrically non-conductive material is provided between the two hinges operating as pivot and a recess of the substantially semi-circular cross section is formed in the upper part of the handle, extending along the length thereof so that the messenger wire is placed within the recess.
By this construction, the casing is transported with the handle and, when mounted, the casing is electrically insulated from the messenger wire of metal.